The Mystery Cat
by Petit Angel Girl
Summary: Long awaited post by request. Tea is turned into a cat and adopted by Yami and Yugi after being rejected by Kaiba. Yami/Tea Chapter 5 FINALLY up!
1. Adoption

**"The Mystery Cat"  
by Petit Angel Girl  
Rated G  
Yu-Gi-Oh!/Aristocats crossover  
Yami/Tèa pairing**

It is a comfortable spring day in Domino City and a young boy named Mokuba Kaiba has snuck out of his brother's corporation, Kaiba Corp, to just take a light stroll around the city. He soon comes across an animal shelter. _'That's just what Seto and I need,'_ he thinks logically, _'A pet'_. And so, curiosity getting the best of him, he heads inside to look around.

A young, pretty woman, probably in her mid 20s or 30s, is sitting at the receptionist desk doing some work, when she hears Mokuba enter. She looks over at him and smiles kindly. "Ah, good morning, young man. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a cat. Not too old or shabby. My brother likes things that are in good, even perfect, shape." he tells the woman, shyly.

"Hmm, I see. I might have just the cat you're looking for. Please follow me." She leads him to the back, where cats, dogs and various other animals are kept. She then walks up to a cage that holds a beautiful light brown cat with a bushy tail, obviously a long-hair breed slightly, with eyes as blue as sapphires.

The woman takes the cat out of the cage. "Ah, here we are. How is this one? Her name is Jewel and she is very friendly. A previous visitor brought her in after considering her a stray. But I'm sure you'll provide a lovely home for her."

"Oh, she's perfect, thank you!" Mokuba exclaims, clearly excited.

"You are most welcome, young man." she tells him with a smile. "And thank you. Enjoy."

So after paying the woman, Mokuba heads home with his new "gift", certain that his brother would like Jewel. But this cat is not who she seems to be-she is actually human, under a strange spell, by the name of Tea Gardner-and Seto's reaction was not what Mokuba expected either...

"I'm running a company, Mokuba! I don't have time to care for obnoxious furballs!" Seto shouts angrily, furious that his little brother would do something like this without his consent first.

"But-"

"No buts! Take it back! Now!"

With a sigh and a heavy heart, Mokuba leaves to take the cat back. But then an idea comes to him. _'Hey, maybe Yugi and Yami would want her.'_ He heads toward the Game Shop, hoping that at least _this_ plan works...but will it?


	2. New Home

**"The Mystery Cat"  
Chapter Two  
by Petit Angel Girl  
Rated G  
Yu-Gi-Oh!/Aristocats crossover  
Yami/Tèa pairing**

"I'm running a company, Mokuba! I don't have time to care for obnoxious furballs!" Seto shouts angrily, furious that his little brother would do something like this without his consent first.

"But-"

"No buts! Take it back! Now!"

With a sigh and a heavy heart, Mokuba leaves to take the cat back. But then an idea comes to him. _'Hey, maybe Yugi and Yami would want her.'_ He heads toward the Game Shop, hoping that at least _this_ plan works...but will it?

Now, a lot of you are probably wondering, how did a human turn into a cat? Well, it's quite simple: Magic. It all began when Tea was walking down the street alone taking one of her mid-morning strolls. When she suddenly spots an elderly woman on the sidewalk, dressed in a purple cloak and sitting in front of what appeared to be a crystal ball. Now, she'd been through the same thing once before, when Yugi was tricked and his puzzle stolen. So you'd think she'd be wary of these times. But then, she wasn't wearing any sacred, thousand-year old item around her neck. Curious, she decides to check it out.

"Welcome, my child. Come to get your fortune told?"

"Well, um…"

"Come now, don't be shy." She motions to the stool on the other end. "Sit. Let's begin." Tea looks over and sits down as instructed, watching as the woman gazes into her crystal ball. "Ah, I see…Your name is Tea Marie Gardner. You wish to be a professional dancer. You also have a crush on someone." The woman smiles as Yami's face appears in the ball.

"Uh!" Tea's cheeks flush a light red. How did she know all of this?

"You've wanted to tell him your feelings, but he is different from the others. You also fear rejection." Tea bows her head sadly. "Fear not, my child. I can help you gain what your heart desires."

"Huh?" she looks up again, curious but confused. "What do you mean?"

The woman smiles again, holding up a vial of medium pink liquid. "Drink this and all your deepest wishes shall come true."

Hesitant but desperate, knowing the old woman spoke the truth, she slowly takes the potion.

"Best of luck…and love…Tea Gardner."

Once home, Tea heads for her room, gazing at the vial in her palm. Was the old woman speaking the truth? Could this really help her and the former spirit's bond grow even more? Would he actually fall in love with her this time? Heart pounding at the very thought, she removes the cork and gradually tips the liquid to her lips.

But moments after she swallows it, she feels an almost unbearable pain, hunching over as she crosses her arms over her stomach. "Wha…what's going on?" was all she managed to force out painfully before letting out a scream as her body glows brightly. When the light dies down, she collapses to her side…as a cat.

And that's how it happened. Needless to say, she was quite shocked when she woke up, and she even ran off to find the old woman to ask her for a possible antidote. But failed to do so, when she was mistaken for a stray, captured, and dropped off and sold at the shelter. Now, to make things worse, she was on her way to her crush's very house. And she was petrified at how he'd react.

Mokuba arrives at the Game Shop and knocks on the door, to which Yugi answers. "Oh! Mokuba!"

"Hey, Yugi! I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Actually…I need to ask you for a favor."

"Sure, Mokuba. Anything."

"Could you…maybe…take care of this cat for me?"

That's when Yami, wearing a white apron and broom in hand, walks up and almost immediately locks eyes with the cat. Right then, he realized…something was very familiar about her…

_**Authoress' Note**_: Finally, after such a long time – having been started October 14, 2008 - this story is updated! Yes, I've decided to continue it. Not that I actually wanted to discontinue it, I just have had no way of actually continuing. But I hope this chapter answers your questions from the first.

I will try to continue this and my other stories more frequently from now on. I thank you greatly for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because the next one's coming soon! So stay tuned! ^^


	3. Preparations

**"The Mystery Cat"  
Chapter Three  
by Petit Angel Girl  
Rated G  
Yu-Gi-Oh!/Aristocats crossover  
Yami/Tèa pairing**

"Could you…maybe…take care of this cat for me?"

That's when Yami, wearing a white apron and broom in hand, walks up and almost immediately locks eyes with the cat. Right then, he realized…something was very familiar about her…

"Mew?" "Jewel" looks up at Yami as he looks at her. Then…goes frantic, meowing and waving her front paws up and down as she tries to tell him who she is.

"Whoa, whoa, little kitty!" Mokuba cries out in surprise.

"Do you know each other or something?" Yugi asks his other.

"What? N-no, I've never seen her before!"

"We'll gladly take her in, Mokuba." Yugi tells him, smiling.

"Oh, I knew you'd say yes! Thanks, you guys, you just saved both of our skins! I'll be sure to visit still, okay? Bye!" He gives a quick wave and hurries back home.

"Bye, Mokuba!" Yugi smiles down at the cat. "Don't worry, Jewel, we'll take good care of you."

**Once inside…**

"But, Yugi, what will your grandpa say when he finds out you let an animal in the shop?"

"Don't worry, Yami. You know how considerate Grandpa is. I'm sure he'd understand. Besides, he's away on one of his special digs right now anyway; He won't be back home for awhile yet. Meaning there's plenty of time to look after her. And remember, he's _your_ grandpa now, too." He nods. "Anyway," Yugi continues. "if we're going to keep her, we'd better prepare."

So once at the local pet store, the boys begin looking at certain items from toys to food, bowls, beds and collars. And the first thing Tea – or "Jewel" - sees is a pink collar with a red heart dangling like pendant from a tiny chain from the main piece in front. She runs over and paws at it gently as Yami walks up in curiosity.

"Oh, is this the one you want?" he asks her as he looks at the collar. He takes it carefully off its hook. "Let's try it on then." He fastens it around her neck, smiling at the result. "What do you know? It's perfect!" He laughs as the cat gives a happy meow, smiling cutely.

Next, they search for a pet bed. Looking around, Yami smiles when he sees one in a medium sky blue and goes over, lifting and pulling it out. "I think this one matches your eyes…" he tells her, making the kitten blush.

After a bit more shopping for food, litter, a bouncy ball and squeaky mouse toy, the three pay and head for home, where they quickly unpack. Yugi sets the pink and blue food dishes down on the floor before carefully filling the red bowl with the dry cat food and the blue with fresh water.

Meanwhile upstairs, Yami was busy preparing her bed and unpacking the toys. The moment Tea sees the ball bounce and the toy mouse hit the floor, she pounces and wrestles with them making him chuckle and smile warmly in amusement as he watches this instinctive playfulness. And then…surprisingly…he picks up the ball and throws it. He'd begun playing with her!

That night, as they all get ready for bed, Tea curls up right beside Yami, who held no objections despite her having her own bed as he holds her close and turns out the light. She felt warm against his bare chest and he offered her the same comfort as his heartbeat was heard softly yet strongly in her ears, the two of them slowly drifting off to sleep as he held her tucked under his arm.

First the stare, then the smile and compliments and now this! Tea wondered…could the woman have been right? Either way, she knew that until she was turned back to normal, she'd found her new home. And she couldn't have asked to reside with anyone better…

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Well, that's it for chapter 3! Sorry for the lateness of this one, I'd planned to have it up right at New Years, which is one reason why this chapters so brief, but things got busy. Either way, Happy Belated New Year and I hope you enjoyed this one. What happens next, I'm really not sure. But maybe you all can give me some ideas? Guess we'll see from that! So stay tuned!**


	4. Pudding!

**"The Mystery Cat"  
Chapter Four  
by Petit Angel Girl  
Rated G  
Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters  
Yami/Tèa pairing**

The following morning, as the early morning sun peeks its way through the Kame Game Shop's upper window, 'Jewel' is the first to stir, blinking away her drowsiness as she slowly opens her eyes. She suddenly sits up briskly in realization, only to have her ears lower when she realizes everything was still the same and not a dream. But at least she was with the _man_ of her dreams…She gives a cute kitty smile at this thought, a soft pink blush gracing her muzzle.

That's when Yami begins to awaken, slowly stirring with a soft moan, his deep, violet eyes meeting her bright, cerulean blue ones. "Good morning…" he tells her with a still half-sleepy smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mew…"

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"Mew!"

He smiles. "I know what you need…"

"Mew?"

He picks the cat up and carries her downstairs, opening the fridge and pulling out a vanilla-flavored pudding cup.

The cat's eyes light up when she sees it. Tea – or 'Jewel' – loved vanilla pudding! Heck, she loved _any_ flavor! And this is immediately obvious as Yami pulls the paper backing off the cup, setting both it and the cat on the floor. She laps it up eagerly, getting the creamy yellow substance all over her muzzle and whiskers. She looks up at Yami, her nose and muzzle both whitish-yellow, making him laugh out loud.

"You love pudding almost as much as Tea!"

"Mew!"

Soon the cup is licked clean and Tea begins to do the same for her face. Yami smiles as he watches, picking up her empty cup before throwing both of theirs in the trash, and his spoon in the sink. Something told him they'd need more…

"So what shall we do today?"

'_Telling you who I really am would be a nice start…'_ she thinks as she gives a soft meow.

"You know, Tea would sure love to meet you. I wonder where she could be. Sure hope she's alright…"

'_Yami…He's really…worried about me?'_

"Maybe one of the guys've seen her." He gets up to go use the phone, Tea watching and still in awe. Sure, Yami worried for his friends a lot, but this…seemed different. She could clearly see it in his eyes.

_**Authoress' Note**__**: And that's all I can think up for this chapter. And I decided I'll make Tea a regular cat instead of Aristocatish. **_

_**Sorry for the lateness and such. Writer's Block can be a real monster sometimes. Despite the rustiness, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More updates to this and my other stories coming soon! **_


	5. She's Back!

**"The Mystery Cat"  
Chapter Five  
by Petit Angel Girl  
Rated G  
Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters  
Yami/Tèa pairing**

"You know, Tèa would sure love to meet you. I wonder where she could be. Sure hope she's alright…"

'_Yami…He's really…worried about me?'_

"Maybe one of the guys've seen her." He gets up to go use the phone, Tèa watching and still in awe. Sure, Yami worried for his friends a lot, but this…seemed different. She could clearly see it in his eyes.

He soon hangs up with a saddened sigh. "Where could she be?"

Giving a frown, "Jewel" decides to do a bit of exploring. And as the hours pass, Yami'd had enough.

But just as he's about to run out and look for her, he feels someone grab his wrist and call his name, giving a soft gasp when his deep violet eyes meet with bright cerulean ones.

He stands there a mere second or two in stunned silence before smiling brightly. "Tèa!"

**Authoress' Note: There you go! Next chapter is finally up! I can't believe I hadn't updated this since March 31, 2011. I've just had a lot of emotional things going on and many distractions. But my story writing will continue and the next chapter will be longer **

**Thanks for the support and patience, everyone.**


End file.
